O Sorriso de mil faces
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Por mais que o peso da culpa estivesse lhe consumindo, ela simplesmente não conseguia deixar para trás aquele homem que possuía o sorriso de mil faces, capaz de levar qualquer mulher ao caminho da perdição. HaoxAnna - oneshot


_**O Sorriso de mil faces.**_

Despertou como se estivesse mergulhada em uma maré de sonhos ruins. Talvez aquilo não fosse tão distante de sua realidade. Olhou para o lado e viu a cama vazia. Apenas os lençóis bagunçados e um travesseiro que ainda tinha seu cheiro. Suspirou, abraçando-se ao travesseiro e sentiu aquele perfume adocicado de rosas e vinho tinto mais uma vez.

"Isso não está certo..." Ela murmurou para si mesma e ergueu-se dali, para voltar para casa.

Eram já três horas da manhã, quando pôs os pés em casa. Passou, antes de tudo, no quarto de Hana para ver o garotinho adormecido. Aproximou-se devagar do bebê e tocou-lhe os cabelos loiros com carinho.

Só que não conseguia olhar para ele sem sentir o forte peso da culpa. Aquele era seu maior pecado. O fruto de uma traição consumida há mais de ano. O fruto de um desejo proibido. Uma, duas lágrimas. Apesar de Anna ser uma mulher forte, não podia negar que a culpa pesava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Anna?" A voz que veio a porta do quarto de Hana a assustou. "Não achei que fosse voltar de viagem tão tarde ou teria te preparado um banho." Yoh aproximou-se de Anna e sorriu. Ela foi ágil em limpar as lágrimas e olhou-o com sua comum seriedade.

"É. Nem mesmo eu sabia que voltaria hoje, Yoh." Ela disse, cobrindo Hana melhor.

"Ele caiu no sono agora há pouco. Estava chamando por você." Yoh sorriu abertamente para Anna e deu-lhe um selinho leve. "Venha, você deve estar cansada." Segurou-lhe uma das mãos e conduziu-a para o quarto deles. Não sem antes dar boa noite a Hana.

"É, estou sim." Anna respondeu, deixando escapar um suspiro e seguiu com Yoh até o quarto que dividiam como casal.

Yoh era o tipo de marido perfeito que toda mulher gostaria de ter. Carinhoso, atencioso, submisso e que amava crianças. Não haveria um pai melhor para Hana que não fosse Yoh Asakura. Não haveria, mas ele não era o pai de Hana. E nem mesmo era o homem com quem Anna sonhava todas as noites. Ele não era Hao Asakura.

Anna deixou escapar um pesado suspiro e virou-se para Yoh. O rapaz já estava consolado em seu tranqüilo sono e sorria abertamente, murmurando o nome de Hana. Devia estar tendo algum tipo de sonho bom. Anna estendeu uma das mãos para tocar-lhe o rosto devagar, mas recolheu-a ao menor sinal que Yoh fez de virar-se para o outro lado da cama.

Aquilo tudo parecia tão errado... todo aquele desejo, aquela cobiça... fazer aquilo com Yoh, definitivamente, não era certo. Mas, desde o dia que havia conhecido Hao, não conseguia respirar sequer um instante sem pensar nele.

"_Este é meu irmão gêmeo, Hao Asakura"_ Yoh apresentou-os, abrindo um largo sorriso, e mesmo sem conhecê-lo, Anna sabia que já estava perdida naquele sorriso.

"_É um prazer conhece-la..."_ Hao havia lhe segurado uma das mãos, dando um beijo suave nesta, sem deixar de sorrir sequer por um instante.

"_Anna Kyoyama."_ Ela respondera por conta e se afastara dele. Na época... já era noiva de Yoh.

Bem que haviam lhe avisado sobre a fama do gêmeo mais velho da família Asakura. Aquele sorriso de mil faces havia levado muitas mulheres para o caminho da perdição. Um caminho doloroso e sem retorno ao qual ela havia se sentenciado, mesmo sem perceber...

**X**

"Vai viajar de novo, Anna?" Yoh perguntou, ninando Hana.

"É, eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver, mas devo ficar somente esse fim de semana." Ela respondeu. "Quer que eu leve o Hana comigo?"

"Não precisa, eu posso cuidar dele." Yoh respondeu, abrindo um largo sorriso e deixou o menininho no berço, caminhando até Anna e dando-lhe um selinho leve. "Se cuida." Ele disse antes de Anna partir.

_Se cuida._

Claro que deveria se cuidar, pois estava indo para o caminho da perdição novamente. A mala singela que havia arrumado, era apenas para o fim de semana. Uma última noite de amor e se despediria de Hao, como se nada tivesse acontecido durante todos aqueles anos. Três anos, mais precisamente.

"Você demorou." A voz dele soou calma como sempre e aquele sorriso perigoso desenhou-se em seus lábios. "Está com dificuldades para arrumar desculpas, é?" Hao aproximou-se de Anna e abraçou-a, puxando para si com certa força.

"Estava apenas lutando contra o desejo de vir até aqui, Hao." Ela respondeu, sem olhá-lo.

"Tsc. Isso é jeito de falar com o seu amante?" Ele deu um risinho e segurou-a pelo queixo, fazendo com que Anna olhasse diretamente em seus olhos. "Está arrependida, Anna?" Ele perguntou, vestindo aquele sorriso de mil faces. Maldita fosse a hora em que Yoh os havia apresentado.

_Esse é meu irmão gêmeo, Hao Asakura._

Aquele havia sido o primeiro passo para a perdição. O primeiro passo para um pecado sem volta.

"E você não está, Hao?" Ela perguntou, afastando-o de si com certo esforço. Tamanho era o desejo de possuir aquele corpo novamente que teve de unir toda a sua sanidade para afasta-lo de si, caminhando até a janela daquele quarto de hotel.

"Por que deveria estar?" Ele respondeu com outra pergunta, jogando-se ali na cama.

_Por que deveria estar?_

Não deveria ter esperado muito mais que isso de Hao Asakura. Mesmo assim, Anna não cansava de se surpreender com as respostas dele.

"Ele é seu irmão, Hao. Será que não consegue pensar em nada que não seja o seu ego?" Anna perguntou, olhando-o de canto, mas logo voltou-se para a janela, olhando a movimentada avenida. Apenas pequenas fagulhas de luz que se moviam no centro da avenida principal de Tókyo.

"Você não é diferente de mim, Anna." Hao disse, abraçando-lhe pela cintura e sorriu. Um sorriso que ela pôde ver refletido no vidro da janela. E arrependeu-se profundamente por ter ido até lá naquela noite.

"_Maldito seja o seu sorriso de mil faces." _Ela pensou, antes de se entregar novamente ao pecado de querer tê-lo.

**X**

"Eu vou ter que viajar, Anna." Yoh disse, enquanto via Anna dar mamadeira a Hana.

"Negócios?" Ela perguntou, ajeitando Hana nos braços.

"Sim. Vovô quer falar comigo a respeito dos negócios da família. Ele quer dizer se serei eu ou o Hao a suceder o monopólio da família Asakura na indústria de carros." E sorriu. "Mas eu devo voltar em breve, Anna. Aliás... não gostaria de vir comigo? O Hao também vai estar lá." Ele disse.

"Não. Eu prefiro ficar aqui em casa com o Hana desta vez. Talvez numa próxima, Yoh." Ela disse com tranqüilidade e ergueu-se com o menininho – já adormecido.

"Tudo bem, então." Ele sorriu e aproximou-se de Anna, depositando-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios e beijou a testa de Hana. "Eu voltarei logo."

"Mande lembranças aos seus avós e... ao Hao também." Anna disse, caminhando com Hana até o berço, e deixou o garotinho ali.

"Pode deixar!" Yoh respondeu, vestindo o sobretudo e saindo da casa, embaixo do temporal mesmo.

Que irônico mandar lembranças a Hao, não? Havia estado com ele há menos de três noites e agora lhe mandava lembranças por Yoh. Anna pegou-se imaginando a cara que Hao faria ao escutar aquilo. Provavelmente vestiria mais um daqueles seus sorrisos e diria para Yoh mandar lembranças a ela e Hana, dizendo que sentia muito por não poder fazer uma visita, mas andava ocupado com negócios.

E que negócios!

Anna suspirou, olhando para Hana uma última vez, e não pôde deixar de derramar algumas lágrimas novamente.

**X**

"Pensei que você não chorasse." Ela assustou-se ao ouvir aquela voz na noite seguinte a da partida de Yoh.

"Ao contrário de você, eu possuo algum vestígio de humanidade." Ela rebateu fria e caminhou com Hana na direção do quarto do garoto. "E o que está fazendo aqui? A conversa não era com vocês dois?"

"Ah, é?" Hao barrou a entrada dela no quarto e tomou Hana de seus braços, olhando para o garotinho. "Está lindo como você e... como o pai." Disse, sorrindo. "E eu ainda não fui porque quis vir te visitar antes." Piscou para Anna e tratou de colocar Hana no berço.

"Nós devíamos parar com isso, Hao." Anna disse, cruzando os braços, e caminhou dali para a varanda do quarto dela e de Yoh.

"Me dê _um bom motivo_, Anna." Hao disse, seguindo Anna até a varanda e parou atrás dela.

"Isso não é certo, Hao..." Anna respondeu, olhando-o de relance e arrependeu-se por tê-lo feito ao ver _aquele_ _maldito sorriso._

"Acho que é tarde demais, Anna, para discernir o certo do errado." Hao segurou-a pelos ombros e virou-a para si, calando Anna com um beijo o qual ela não conseguiu resistir.

**X**

"Cheguei, Anna!" A voz alegre de Yoh ecoou por toda a casa e Anna saiu do quarto de Hana, carregando o menininho nos braços.

"Achei que fosse passar mais um dia lá, Yoh." Anna disse, olhando-o.

"Acontece que..." Essa voz fez Anna gelar antes mesmo que seu dono se revelasse. "...nós decidimos assumir tudo juntos, não é Yoh?" Hao adentrou logo após o irmão e pendurou o sobretudo no chapeleiro.

"É isso mesmo!" Yoh sorriu abertamente. "E o Hao concordou em passar alguns dias aqui em casa para que possamos resolver algumas coisas e para que ele possa ficar aqui conosco também."

"Uhn..." Anna olhou para Hao. Estava... pálida. Como seria passar aqueles _dias_ com ele ali? Sabia que nada fácil. "Seja bem vindo à nossa casa, Hao." Ela disse, virando-se para sair dali com Hana.

"Nossa, parece que ela viu um fantasma..." Yoh comentou, olhando para o irmão.

"Será que sou tão assustador assim?" Hao olhou-o de volta.

"Talvez, mas... espera. Você é meu irmão gêmeo!" Yoh disse depois de um tempo e Hao riu.

"É, tem razão!" Hao vestiu um de seus sorrisos mais falsos para Yoh.

"Acho melhor eu ir ver se ela não está bem..." Yoh disse, caminhando na direção da escadaria, mas Hao tocou-lhe o ombro levemente.

"Pode deixar, Yoh. Você deve estar cansado da viagem. Vá tomar um bom banho que eu falo com a minha cunhadinha." Hao sorriu para o irmão.

"Ah, você faria isso mesmo por mim, Hao?" Yoh inclinou o rosto para o lado, olhando inocentemente para o irmão.

"Claro!" Ele respondeu. "Além disso, eu e a Anna temos muito a conversar depois de tanto tempo, não é?" Hao sorriu para ele. "Fique descansado que eu irei descobrir o que ela tem." Piscou para o irmão e subiu as escadarias.

"Obrigado, Hao!" Yoh acenou para o irmão e dirigiu-se para o banheiro do andar debaixo, onde iria se deliciar em um longo banho de banheira.

**X**

"Tsc...que atitude foi essa agora há pouco, Anninha?" Hao perguntou, recostando-se sobre o umbral da porta, de braços cruzados.

"O que _você_ está fazendo aqui, Hao?" Ela perguntou, olhando-o de canto. Tinha uma seriedade assustadora no olhar e não moveu-se de onde estava: ao lado do berço onde Hana dormia.

"Oras, Anna! Mas que pergunta mais boba!" Hao riu, caminhando na direção dela. "Eu vim fazer uma visita ao meu irmão, ao meu sobrinho e... à minha querida cunhadinha." Hao disse, segurando-a pelo pulso e puxou-a para erguer-se, de modo que Anna caísse sobre si.

"Pare com isso, Hao! O Yoh está aqui!" Ela relutou, como há muito não fazia, afastando-se dele.

"Ele está no banho, nem vai nos ouvir." Hao disse, abrindo um sorrisinho e aproximou-se dela. "Vamos, eu sei que você quer isso até mais do que eu... porque você, minha cara Anna, _é ainda pior do que eu_." E segurou-a pela cintura, roubando-lhe um beijo dos lábios.

E, pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo, ela criou coragem para afasta-lo de si. O som de um tapa ecoou pela casa inteira e fez-se um incômodo silêncio depois disso. Hao estava estático. Tinha os olhos arregalados e a marca vermelha da mão de Anna ia se ajustando ao seu rosto, tão bem quanto aqueles malditos sorrisos.

"Já chega." Ela disse, mais determinada do que nunca. "Já chega desse jogo de mentiras, Hao. Acabou."

"É mesmo?" Ele disse depois de um tempo e vestiu mais um de seus sorrisos. Desta vez, irônico e galante. "Porque, a mim, parece apenas o começo, Anna." Ele respondeu, olhando-a fixamente.

"Saia daqui e não volte _nunca mais._" Essas palavras custaram a sair de sua boca. Não saíram tão perfeitas quanto ela gostaria, mas foram duras o suficiente para ferir o ego do rapaz à sua frente, de modo que aquele sorriso se desfizesse. Mesmo que só por alguns instantes.

"Eu posso até sair, Anna, mas você sabe que eu volto. Eu sempre volto." Ele disse, sorrindo novamente. Desta vez, um sorriso de deboche. "E mesmo que eu não te procure, você vai me procurar." Aproximou-se dela devagar. "Porque _você é pior do que eu._" Sussurrou ao ouvido dela e afastou-se. "Nos veremos em breve... minha querida." Hao lançou para ela um último daqueles sorrisos de mil faces e saiu do quarto, seguindo caminho para fora da casa.

Anna caiu sentada em uma das poltronas que havia ali. Estava ainda mais pálida do que quando havia visto Hao chegar. Depois de tanto tempo, a coragem que havia criado para enfrentá-lo não parecia ser sua. Suspirou e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, derramando algumas lágrimas.

"Anna, onde o Hao foi?" Yoh perguntou, com a toalha sobre os ombros, enquanto secava os cabelos.

"Ele foi embora. Disse que tinha uns assuntos para resolver." Ela respondeu, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

"O que houve?" Yoh arregalou ligeiramente os olhos e aproximou-se dela, ajoelhando-se à sua frente. "Você não está bem? Quer que eu chame um médico, Anna?"

Preocupado. Ele era sempre preocupado. E era assim que Anna deveria viver. Imersa na culpa de um dia tê-lo traído. Imersa na culpa de um dia ter caído nas graças do homem daquele sorriso de mil faces.

"Não, está tudo bem." Ela murmurou baixo e abraçou-o. "Me perdoa, Yoh..." Sussurrou baixo para o rapaz, que não sabia se ficava surpreso ou se perguntava o porque de ter que perdoa-la.

"Shh... está tudo bem. Não tem porque pedir perdão.." Ele disse, afagando-lhe as costas levemente.

_Eu posso até ir embora, Anna, mas você sabe que eu volto. Eu sempre volto._

_E mesmo que eu não te procure, você vai me procurar._

_Porque você é pior do que eu._

_Nos vemos em breve... minha querida._

Estas palavras ela jamais esqueceu. E carregaria cada uma delas enterradas em seu ser, até o dia em que aquele homem dos sorrisos de mil faces aparecesse novamente para levá-la de volta ao caminho da perdição.

**Notas da Autora:**

Antes de comentar qualquer coisa sobre a fic, quero me justificar sobre o título.

Tem uma fic, de Death Note, feita pela minha tia coalita aká Ms. Cookie/ Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon (leiam as fics dela uu) que tem um nome muito parecido: O homem de mil faces.

Eu já me justifiquei com ela e tenho a benção pra popstar essa fic. Só pra me justificar mesmo.

Quanto à fic!

Essa é mais uma pro desafio 30 cookies e tem como tema _Pecado_.

Acho que isso ficou bem claro pois não é apenas o adultério que está presente.

Eu gostei bastante de escrever essa fic e também espero que gostem muito de lê-la.

Críticas construitivas e, principalmente, elogios são bem aceitos !

Beijos e até a próxima fic!


End file.
